poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Facing the Needs of the Many!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Facing the Needs of the Many! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: Our heroes have brought Goodra back to its home in the wetlands. And everyone is saying their good-byes. Ash Ketchum: It's awesome that we are all able to battle together! Hey, don't be sad, I'll see you again. (Dedenne jumps on Goodra's nose and cries for good-byes as Goodra cheers it up) Emerl: And take this Goodra. (He gives the SUPS1 communicator to Goodra) It's the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 communicator. With that, you can call us whenever you're in trouble. Or we can call you whenever we need you. Tai Kamiya: Well, it's time to go. Ash Ketchum: Take care, Goodra. (Ash's Pokémon Team says good-bye as Goodra returns Dedenne back to Bonnie) Ash Ketchum: Thanks again. (Goodra softly grabs Ash's hand as everyone says good-bye to the heroes) Bonnie: Everybody, get along! Serena: See you later! Clemont: Good-bye, everyone! Ash Ketchum: See ya! Takato Matsuki: Bye, Goodra! (Now we cut to the heroes are walking in the forest as Serena checks her guidebook) Serena: Say the airport's up in running again. Ash Ketchum: Yeah? Guess when we get back to Lumiose City, I'll fly home. Clemont: I guess that means our journeys almost over, it's kinda sad you know. Izzy Izumi: I know. (Suddenly the vines from below the ground came fast) Vulk: What's going on? Serena: Something wrong? Ash Ketchum: I'm not sure. (Ash's Greninja comes out of it's Pokéball) Ash Ketchum: Greninja? What's going on? (Greninja senses danger as the vines rise up from the ground as Greninja avoids getting hit) Tai Kamiya: Whoa! What is that? Agumon: It can't be! Clemont: One of those vines from before! (Flashback starts with the vines that attack the Kalos League and the Lumiose City back then, as the flashback ends) Emerl: No. Gmerl: You've got to be kidding me! Ash Ketchum: Could Team Flare be doing all this?! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Facing the Needs of the Many! Mimi Tachikawa: '''Not again! '''Clemont: I wonder if this could be the work of a group of some sort! A group like Team Flare! Bonnie: But I thought Squishy got rid of them all! Gmerl: I thought so too, Bonnie. Ash Ketchum: We've gotta get rid of them right away! Emerl: Yes. Let's weed that root out! Ash Ketchum: Right! Greninja? (Ash and Greninja use the Bond Phenomenon power as they all fused together into Ash-Greninja. Ash and Ash-Greninja look into the root and see red energy flowing through inside) Ash Ketchum: You're right. I see it too. (They look down and see the source of the red energy) Agumon: What is it, Ash? Serena: What do you see? Ash Ketchum: It's some red thing. Tai Kamiya: Red thing? Gmerl: I think it might be inside the root. Emerl: And I think the source of this red thing might be coming from underground. Ash, we better destroy it before it spreads further. Ash Ketchum: Got it, Emerl. At least it's worth a try. 'Kay, Greninja, Water Shuriken! (Ash-Greninja jumps in the air and uses Water Shuriken to destroy the root. The root disappears into the ground) Mimi Tachikawa: ''' Alright! '''Bonnie: You did it! Clemont: Looks like it lost its strength! Ash Ketchum: I wonder if it came from that red glow. Tai Kamiya: Probably. Pikachu: Pika. (Meanwhile, a Zygarde Cell is watching the event from nearby. It is observing Ash's Greninja after it destroyed the root until suddenly, the ground begins to rumble) Bonnie: Now what's going on? Vulk: Hey, look! (Out of the darkness, lights appear and a van comes out from behind the trees) Ash and Emerl: Look out! (The van swerves by, almost hitting the group and stops. Then the Zygarde Cell is being lifted by some psychic force) Ash Ketchum: Hey! Emerl: It's a Zygarde Cell! Bonnie: It's Squishy's friend! (To everyone's surprise, Xerosic and his Malamar appear from the van after capturing the Zygarde Cell. Xerosic laughs evilly) Clemont: It's you! Xerosic: We meet again. Gmerl: Clemont, who is that? Clemont: Xerosic! Team Flare's scientist! Xerosic: That's not all. (Then Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Drakken, and Shego appear) Dr. Drakken: (laughs) Hello, friends! Shego: Yes! Hello, friends! Governor Ratcliffe: Nice to see you again! Ash Ketchum: Governor Ratcliffe! Vulk: Shego! Tai Kamiya: And Dr. Drakken! Clemont: I've battled with these guys! But I thought I... (A flashback shows Xerosic, along with Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Drakken, and Shego, being flung out of the Lumiose Gym during the Team Flare crisis) Xerosic: True. We lost to you back then. But we're miraculously back and we're now in the process of creating Team Neo-Flare! Serena: Team Neo-Flare? Rigby: '''Team Neo-Flare? What kind of ridiculous name is that? '''Mordecai: '''We thought you villains were in jail. '''Dr. Drakken: We just avoided getting caught when Lumiose City returned to normal. Ash Ketchum: '''What are you gonna do?! '''Benson: '''Release that Zygarde Cell at once, villains! '''Xerosic: No, we can't do that. We're going to get every cell and obtain Zygarde Complete Form! Lysandre's ambitions will then be able to come true! (Laughing evilly) Dr. Drakken: '''And I'm also planning to capture all of the DigiDestined's Digimon and the Mixels. And make them transform into their powerful mega level Digimon and the Mixels will become the Ultra Miximum Max, like they did in the final battle against Lysandre and his friends! Then I will control them all, use them as weapons to take over the world! (Laughing evilly) '''Takato Matsuki: '''What?! '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Excuse me?! '''Gabumon: '''You're not gonna take us! '''Ash Ketchum: '''We're never gonna let you get away with that! '''Tai Kamiya: Let's go, Agumon! Agumon: '''Okay! (Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Greninja, smash that thing! Water Shuriken! (Ash-Greninja throws the Water Shuriken towards the villains) '''WarGreymon: '''Terra Force! (WarGreymon fires Terra Force) '''Xerosic: '''Stop them with Signal Beam! '''Dr. Drakken: Aggron, stop that Terra Force attack with Flash Cannon! (Xerosic's Malamar fires Signal Beam on the Water Shuriken and Dr. Drakken's Aggron fires Flash Cannon stopping Terra Force as the attacks creates the mist) Bonnie: '''Clemont, they took it! '''Clemont: And I know that cell is Squishy's friend. Gmerl: '''Not to mention another Zygarde as well. '''Zaptor: '''Alright, now is not the time to panic! '''Teslo: '''Now, we gotta max. (Then a Psychic grabs Clemont, Vulk, The Electroids, Joe and Gomamon) '''Shego: '''I don't think so. '''Xerosic: '''You'll be coming with us too! (Laughing evilly) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Clemont! '''Bonnie: '''Clemont, no! '''J.P. Shibayama: '''Joe! Gomamon! '''Izzy Izumi: '''Teslo! Volectro! Zaptor! '''Flain: '''Vulk! '''Ash Ketchum: '''No! You can catch up to them! Do it! (Ash-Greninja follows the van. As we cut to the inside of the van where the Psychic is still grabbing Clemont, while Joe, Gomamon, Electroids and Vulk are chained up by Team Flare's chain) '''Clemont: '''What are you planning to do with me?! '''Zaptor: '''Just what do you want?! '''Xerosic: Your scientific knowledge will be useful. You will join us of course. Gomamon: You want Clemont to join you? Ha! What a joke! Vulk: Clemont will never side with a bunch of evil doers like you! Dr. Drakken: Oh, we don't want him to agree with us. Xerosic: If we use our control system on you, you will do exactly as we say just like Zygarde did. You will be enhanced humans, Mixels, DigiDestined and Digimon. Teslo: '''That's not good! '''Governor Ratcliffe: '''Take the Electroids, Vulk, Joe and Gomamon to Clemont. (The villains puts the Electroids, Vulk, Joe and Gomamon to Clemont) '''Joe Kido: '''Now what? '''Gomamon: '''What are you gonna do to us? '''Dr. Drakken: '''Relax, Gomamon. I'm planning to steal Joe's Crest of Reliability, and make Gomamon warp digivolve to Vikemon! (Laughing evilly) '''Shego: You can release Clemont. (Malamar's Psychic releases Clemont) Xerosic: '''Prepare to use the beam. '''Governor Ratcliffe: '''Right. '''Clemont: '''Wait, please don't use the beam! I have one request, may I clean my glasses first? '''Joe Kido: '''I want to clean my glasses too, please. '''Xerosic: '''That's all, but of course. '''Dr. Drakken: '''Make it quick. (Clemont and Joe clean their glasses) '''Gomamon: '''Okay now. '''Xerosic: '''Now ready? Let's begin. '''Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Drakken, and Shego: Right. (They fire the Mega Evolution beam at them and screams. Then we cut to Team Rocket) Bowser: '''Boy, talk about battling Megalith. '''Dr. Eggman: '''Tell me about it. - - - - - - -- - - - '''Xerosic, Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Drakken, and Shego: What?!?! Dr. Drakken: But we blasted you with the Mega Evolution ray! You were supposed to be under our control! Clemont: You guys know I'm an inventor. The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic Gear, on! After what happened before, I invented this multi-electromagnetic wave blocker! I call it: Jamming Unit 1! Joe and I inconspicuously attached it while pretending to wipe off our glasses! Vulk: And in doing so, we attached ours while pretending to surrender to you! Xerosic: Unbelievable! Shego: You insolent rat! Governor Ratcliffe: Why you little pests! Dr. Drakken: You tricked us! Kim Possible: Actually, you, Lysandre, and the other villains tricked us and Alain first! You told us you were using Mega Evolution energy to protect the world, not destroy it! Clemont: And that makes twice you've failed against one of my inventions! This device and my Clembot should prove whose inventions are superior! Time to admit you've been defeated! Xerosic: My inventions are inferior?! This is not possible! Crobat, use Air Slash! Now! Shego: Sableye, Shadow Ball! Dr. Drakken: Aggron, Flash Cannon! (Crobat, Sableye, and Aggron prepare to launch their attacks) Clemont: Chespin, Pin Missile! Kim Possible: Emboar, Flamethrower! Slurpuff, Energy Ball! (Crobat, Sableye, and Aggron fire their attacks while Chespin, Emboar, and Slurpuff fired theirs, which resulted in colliding with one another) Ash Ketchum: Clemont, Kim, let's get him together! Clemont and Kim: Alright! Greninja: Gren! Chespin: Ches! Kim Possible: Leave the rest of this to us, guys! Emerl: Yes, ma'am! Xerosic: Alright, Malamar, Signal Beam! And Crobat, Wing Attack! Shego: Sableye, Shadow Claw! Dr. Drakken: Aggron, Rock Smash! (Malamar, Crobat, Sableye, and Aggron fire their attacks) Clemont and Kim: Dodge it! (Chespin uses Vine Whip to grab onto Ash-Greninja's arm while Emboar grabs Slurpuff and jumps in the air. Ash-Greninja swings Chespin around) Clemont: Use Tackle! Kim Possible: Slurpuff, Dazzling Gleam! Emboar, Hammer Arm! (Chespin uses Tackle on Crobat while Slurpuff uses Dazzling Gleam on Sableye and Emboar uses Hammer Arm on Aggron) Xerosic: You pesky little! We're not going to let you annoying brats ruin our plan of perfection! Now, Crobat, use Air Slash! Shego: Sableye, Power Gem! Dr. Drakken: Aggron, Hyper Beam! (Crobat, Sableye, and Aggron fire their attacks) Kim Possible: Brats?! We'll show you whose the real brats around here! Slurpuff, Fairy Wind! Emboar, Heat Crash! Ash Ketchum: Water Shuriken! (Ash-Greninja and Slurpuff launch their attacks while Emboar performs Heat Crash. Crobat was hit by Water Shuriken while Sableye was hit by Fairy Wind. Emboar slams onto Aggron with Heat Crash. Crobat, Sableye, and Aggron were knocked out) Xerosic: Crobat, return! Shego: Sableye, return! Dr. Drakken: Aggron, return! (Xerosic, Dr. Drakken, and Shego return their Pokémon back to their Pokéballs) Xerosic: This is not acceptable! As long as I have my ideas and my genius, we'll be able to recreate this world! Defeat is not an option! Governor Ratcliffe: You said it. Let's retreat! Shego: Right! Dr. Drakken: Let's go! Ash Ketchum: Come back! Emerl: Get back here now! (Xerosic hits the button and opens the door) Xerosic: Malamar, return! (Xerosic returns Malamar to his Pokéball) Governor Ratcliffe: It's been nice knowing you kids, but unfortunately, we have to run! Shego: But don't worry, we'll meet again! Dr. Drakken: And we're not finished yet! Xerosic: So see you all again! (Xerosic, Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Drakken, and Shego jump out of the jet) Clemont: You won't get away! Kim Possible: Slurpuff, use Psychic! (Clemont grabs Xerosic with his Aipom Arm and Slurpuff catches Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Drakken, and Shego with its Psychic attack) Governor Ratcliffe: Hey! Dr. Drakken: What are you doing?! Xerosic: Let us go! Shego: Unhand us you rats! Kim Possible: No way, Jose! Clemont: You're gonna pay for all the awful things you did! And from now on, you need to invent things that help humanity! (Now at sunset the ship already landed and Officer Jenny arrests Xerosic, Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Drakken & Shego) - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Now we cut to the heroes encounter Z-2 as Zygarde 50% form) Ash Ketchum: Zygarde! Z-2: Greninja, I've come to ask a favor of you. Serena: Was that the voice of Zygarde? Emerl: It's telepathy! Z-2: The vines that reappeared, their roots have burrowed themselves deep in the ground and they amerge by absorbing negative energy. What we destroy was nearly on the surface, the scars from the incident that nearly destroyed the world are deep. The two of us are destroying the roots that are scattered through out Kalos, one by one. Squishy: However, it's difficult for even me to pin point their exact locations. Z-2: Yet, Greninja it seems that you are some able to locate them. (Greninja accepts as Ash remembers about the roots back then) Ash Ketchum: So that was the negative energy! Z-2: I do not know why only possess that power? But I am in need of your assistants. Squishy: Will you help us with your power? Jeri Katou: Power? Serena: Does that mean? '''Sora Takenouchi: '''What a minute, what? Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts